Juno Orbit
Juno Orbit is Yoonie's tribute. Do not use her in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. She is Yoonie´s thirtififth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki. She is the third tribute in Yoonie's second season. Her District partner is Jupiter Orbit. 'Juno Orbit' Age: 13 District: 0 Gender: Female Weapons: Daggers, javelin Personality: Juno is the completely opposite of her twin brother Jupiter. She is deadly serious, no matter the situation. She is careful and precise with everything she does, and is a perfectionist. Juno is often very pessimistic if things go awry. She almost never smiles and doesn´t understand humor. However, Juno is very responsible and understands what has to be done. History: Juno and Jupiter never knew their real parents. A bundle with them was dumped in front of the District 0 orphanage in a middle of the coldest snowstorm in the District for years. The maids were very surprised the twins had even survived, they meant it was a miracle given to them by God. Juno and Jupiter were adored by all the maids and quickly became their favorites. While Jupiter was quick to accept that he would never meet his real parents, Juno was a lot different. She didn´t like all the attention she got from the maids and longed to see her real parents and discover why they had dumped her and Jupiter when they were so young. Juno became very inclosed and very rarely friendly with anyone but her brother, while Jupiter evolved into a charming young man who always knew the right words to say in any situation. Even though the twins were different, they were never seen away from eachother, the maids even joked about them being one soul split into two bodies. Jupiter had a lot of friends the orphanage, since he was always nice to everyone, which the other kids appreciated. A lot of them felt worthless since their parents had abandoned them, or sad because their parents had died. Jupiter was always there to cheer anyone who needed it up, which got him a lot of friends, among the maids as well. Juno was a different story. She was often very blunt and emotionless to the other children, and she hated jokes or pranks. The other kids saw her as an oddball, and anomaly. So Juno mostly stayed with Jupiter, and had no other friends to speak of. The twins stayed in the orphanage until they were about ten years old, when the maids got a phone call out of nowhere. It was a woman who claimed she was Juno and Jupiter´s mother, and who wanted her children handed over to her as soon as possible. The maids insisted that she would meet them in person and show them her papers, and she did, so they grudgingly had to give Juno and Jupiter away to this unknown woman. She called herself Nanna, and qucikly took the twins to her house on the outskirts of District 0. It was a small cottage by the foot of the mountains, secluded from the other houses in 0. Jupiter was quick to try to make friends with Nanna, but instead of loving him like a mother she acted cold and distant towards him. It was the same with Juno, though she never tried to bond with Nanna in the first place anyways. Even though Nanna claimed she was their mother, the twins life soon twisted into a horrible prison-like state. They were not allowed to go outside of the house, not even for school or other activities. She did feed them well, but she was never friendly with them or love them like a mother should. After a year, Jupiter became very lonely, because he missed all of his friends. Juno did not exactly mind the isolation, but she missed going outside. Their skin turned bleak and unhealthy, and both of them developed social setbacks to some degree, but Juno got hit worst with this. One day, when Nanna was out to buy them groceries and do some other chores in District 0, she had forgotten to lock the door. When Jupiter and Juno found this out, they quickly decided to go outside. Going out into the bitter winter was refreshing for them, and given that they knew that Nanna was usually gone for hours when she went outside, they decided to visit the orphanage. Or rather, Jupiter wanted it and dragged Juno with him, as she knew how much it meant to him to see his friends again. When they got there, the maids were over themselves to happiness with seeing them again, they hugged both of them, which Juno didn´t really appreciate. Jupiter quickly met up with his friends, he was almost in tears with seeing them all again. He described to the maids how Nanna had imprisoned them in the cabin, only giving them food and mostly ignoring them. The maids were horrified, and insisted that they would move into the orphanage again. But knowing that Nanna would just find them again, and she had papers, Juno took Jupiter with her and went back to the cabin again. When they came home, Nanna stood in the living room, alive with fury since the two of them had ran away while she was gone. She started to hit and beat them, creating bruises on their cheeks and banning them from ever going outside again. From then on, they were locked in their rooms from morning to night every day, until they turned twelve. The Peacekeepers of District 0 saw that they had records of Jupiter and Juno Orbit, yet they had not been seen for years. And with the Reapings coming up, they set off to action to find them. When they interrogated the maids at their old orphanage, they of course found out where they were, at the old cabin by the mountains. They broke down the door and found Nanna sitting by the kitchen table. She looked horrified that Peacekeepers had broken down her door, and demanded an explaination. When they asked her, she told them she had nothing to do Juno and Jupiter´s dissapearance and alleged abuse. However, the Peacekeepers had already found out who she was. She was Nanna North, an old Victor from District 0 in the Hunger Games. She had won her Games, but when she tried to ignore the Capitol´s wishes for her to prostitute herself, they raided her home and killed her husband and the couple´s two children. They were twins. Later, the whole rest of the North family was wiped off from the map. Nanna was left to die alone in her house in the Victor's Village. The loneliness and shock after losing her whole life had driven her into insanity, she would do anything to get back her old life. So when she found out two twins who had been abandoned by their mother was at the orphanage, her confused mind made it up that she was their real mother, that her children never had died in the first place. Even though her insanity, Nanna was very smart, and forged the papers needed to take the twins away from the orphanage. Therefore she locked Jupiter and Juno up the house, to keep them away from the Capitol´s clutches. It was speculated that she understood that the children wasn´t acually hers to some degree, and that was why she acted so odd towards them. Nanna refused to listen to the Peacekeepers, but they soon found the kids locked inside their rooms. They arrested Nanna and sentenced her to death by hanging the following morning. Juno and Jupiter was put back into the orphanage, but not before they explained what had happened to their real parents. They had both been poor farmers, and the year when they were born and the great snowstorm hit, they had been unable to fend for two infants and themselves. So they gave away the twins to the orphanage, hoping that they would get a happy life. Their own lives weren´t happy, though. They died during the snowstorm, and their bodies were lost in the cold. Now Juno and Jupiter was back where they belonged, the orphanage, and the maids and other kids were very happy. But not more than a few months later, at the Reapings for the Hunger Games, they were both reaped. Nobody volunteered. Even though their odds are slim, Juno and Jupiter both wish to survive, and in the worst case scenario, at least save their other twin. Preferred Alliance: Jupiter Strengths: Intelligence, seriousness, strategic Weaknesses: Strength, speed, agility Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:13 year olds Category:District 0 Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Reaped